RvB: The New Project Freelancer Chronicles
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: Several years after the Derek the Red Chronicles, a new project Freelancer has been created to hunt down Virge. It isn't exactly as good as the original, but hopefully they can complete their mission before they get shut down.
1. Prologue

**Me: the sequel to the sequel to the Agent Virgina Chronicles. It's basically a series bunch of one-shots and other stuff about agents who will be appearing in the New Project Freelancer Saga** **. This is a guy reading bios, each one, shown as a short one-shot. I have no idea if anyone has ever done this before or if it still is against the rules. I hate technicalities. If you have any ideas for some of the agents, PM me or tell me in reviews for this story. Remember: This takes place years after Red vs Blue.**

 **Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the Freelancer IIs.**

...

Derek's POV

I wasn't never a fan of Project Freelancer. Mainly because of Virge. He was the first thing you think of when you think about the project. Because he built and destroyed it. He was even (indirectly) responsible for the revival of the program. That's what Freelancer II is. It was made specifically to hunt him down, because he is running around the galaxy with a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying planets. The Heavy Magnetic Railgun, Orbital Variant. It shoots meteors it gathers using magnets at any target he wants. Thanks to alien teleportation tech he used on it, the meteors hit from any direction, in less than a second. He blew up my moonbase near Chorus, as a warning shot incase someone tried to tractor beam him. It worked, and he got away. "I just blew up the fucking moon. Let me leave this planet peacefully, or Chorus is next. I don't have anything I wouldn't mind blowing up there." Were his exact words. He was probably bluffing, but while I was fighting him, he seemed to have shifted. Changed from fighting me for the sake of fighting to something very aggressive. I think he might have been losing control of himself. Of course, most people knew he was insane already. He jumps out of spaceships for fun. Most of the people that did that back in the war developed a fear of heights, if not spaceships in general! Focusing back on the new Project Freelancer, they were created to develop and test new experimental tech and hunt Virge to find his tech. Including me, there are only five agents, each with a different specialization.

Colorado, the first one I met. He's the teams infiltrator, which is surprising considering that I have never seen him shut up. He's also a kleptomaniac, known for taking people's stuff. Utah, the demolitions expert and heavy weapons guy. Needs to work on that temper. And to follow orders. Mex, the sniper. Good aim. Quiet. Not much else I know about him. Arizona, the leader of our team so far. She doesn't seem to have much control of the team, but hopefully she'll manage. I have been assigned the codename, Kentucky. Where I lack in specialized training, I make up in experience. I lived through two galactic wars, three rebellions, and 12 seasons of Grifball, four of which were illigal. This roster isn't perfect, but it'll get the job done. Which is god, because right now, the only thing I care about is killing Virge. And I know that we'll get to do that soon enough.

...

 **And that's all for now. Here's some things to note. In later chapters, see a few familiar faces. This fanfic will mostly follow Derek. There will be more Freelancer IIs later on. But now, I will answer some reviews on the prequels for this.**

 **Jimbostevenson: I don't think you noticed, but AVC isn't supposed to be a good fanfic. It's an attempt at setting up a story. However, it became more popular than I expected, so I created DTR. Basically, AVC is a Prequel/filler for DTR, so on it's own, it isn't going to be good for anything because I made it to set up the backstory for a character in a larger universe. I wanted to make sure when I mention Virge, people know exactly who he is and what he's done. That's why I worked so hard on AVC. I wasn't trying to write a good fanfiction. I'm trying to prepare for greater ones like this one.**

 **As for the multiperspective, it's the only way to cover everything. If you read my South Park: This Town Is Messed Up fanfic, you would know why I can't do third person narrative. Also, I don't see how it's confusing. I only switched between Virge, West, and sometime Mass. It's not like DTR, where I switch between 2-5 OCs in most chapters. And I am not the only person who does any of what you complained, so more likely, that fanfic wasn't meant for you.**

 **Johnboy: Thank you for the review. It helps to have some positive reviews every now and then.**

 **And now, a trailer, sorta, thing.**

 **...**

 _"This is Agent Virginia Project Freelancer!"_ A ship flies off of Chorus.

...

 _"Some of you know me as Derek the Red."_ Virge appears on video screens across the galaxy.

...

 _"Some of you hate me. Which is understandable considering what I've done."_ Virge aims a target designator from inside the ship. "And what I'm about to do." The moon exploded. "Any interference with my attempt to leave Chorus will result in it's destruction. Have a nice day."

...

Derek is released from his cryopod.

...

"You've been frozen for several years. In that time, Virge became the most wanted in the universe. The revival of Project Freelancer began so we could find him, and end his rampage." The Director of the new Project Freelancer explained to Derek. "You're going to join the team we assembled to take him down."

...

 _Colorado._

"I swear I didn't see anything!" He jumps away from a console, while cloaking.

...

 _Utah._

"OPENING FIRE!" Utah mows down some robots with a machine gun.

...

 _New Mexico._

Mex fires a shot from his sniper, with ricochets off a ceiling, into the back of turret gunner. "Mex? How did you do that?" Derek asked. "He doesn't talk. Ever." Arizona explained.

...

 _Arizona._

"If you would just follow the plan, we would have been done by now!" Arizona remind Utah.

...

 _Kenny._

"Like your new team, Kenny?" Virge asked. "Don't call me Kenny!" Derek fired his assault rifle at him.

...

"You have a theif, a soldier with an obedience problem, an assassin, a former UNSC navy captain. I hope you know what you doing." Derek warns the Director.

"Of course." The Director answered.

...

"I am just getting started." Virge leaves Chorus using his ships slipspace engine.


	2. Colorado

**Me: This chapter has a slight Halo: Nightfall reference. Beyond that, everything is completely original content based on Red vs Blue.**

 **Colorado: Anonymous Fanz owns everything except the refrenced content.**

...

"Hello Mr. Jones." Two shadowy figures walked into a dark room. The only light was focused on a prison cell, with someone standing behind it's bars. "I hear you've gotten yourself into alot of trouble."

"All I did was steal some weapons. Not like anyone would've noticed it went missing. The war's over." Jones replied.

"I don't believe anyone considers 'power armor with project Freelancer equipment modified to function as if it had an AI even though it doesn't' a weapon." The first one said.

"I didn't steal it from the UNSC." Jones said.

"And that is exactly why your here." The first replied. "You were able to successfully steal said equipment and power armor from Charon Industries. They are a very powerful group to have as enemies. To be sitting here right now means you've not only escaped them, but evaded them since then. That is impressive."

"So, what? You're here to give me a medal or something?" Jones asked.

"I'm here to give you an offer." The first answered, while walking into the light, which revealing it to be the Director of the new Project Freelancer.

"Really? So what's the job?" Jones asked.

"Have you ever heard of Project Freelancer?" The new Director asked.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have stolen the Charon Industies upgrade on their active camo, would I?" Jones answered.

"Your experience using the armor and your skills in infiltration and thievery make you a prefect canidate for my own Project Freelancer." The new Director explained.

"And who's going to fund that? After the last ones screw up, and all the cover ups, I doubt anyone knows." Jones asked.

"That is my concern. All you need to know is that it isn't Charon Industries." The new Director replied.

"I'm more concerned that you aren't telling me who they are." Jones said.

"They prefer to work in secrecy. I can't trust that information to a known criminal. Especially when I don't know if he's willing to join my operation." The new Director replied.

"I will. Anything to get out of this place." Jones said. The second person unlocked Jones cell door, amd released him. He was wearing grey armor, resembling the basic Freelancer armor. "So, do I get a cool codename like the other Freelancers?"

"Yes. You are now agent Colorado of Project Freelancer II." The new Director said, as the two walked out of the room.

"This might be intresting." Colorado said.


	3. Utah

**Me: This is the second one. Utah!**

 **Utah: Anonymous Fanz does not own the deleted Red Vs Blue scene mentioned, but he owns everything else in this chapter.**

...

 _"Alright, try using the dome shield now."_

" _I-is it working? It seems kinda...small..._ "

...

A UH-144 Falcon lands on a helipad on the roof of a hospital. The new Director and his brown armored companion leaves the Falcon, and enters the hospital. They walked until they found the room with the patient they was looking for. "Hello, agent Utah." The new Director said.

"Who the hell are you?" Utah asked.

"I'm someone who wants to help you. I understand you are a former member of Project Freelancer." The new Director said.

"How do you know?" Utah asked.

"My job is to put together a team to function as a successor to the Project. I believe your expeirence with them should prove useful." The new Director said.

"If by that, you mean your going to use me as a lab rat like Virge and the Director did, I'm out." Utah said.

"I understand. Your job involved testing their equipment. It's unfortunate that they didn't work well without AI." The new Director said.

"Only when they aren't in a life threatening situation, apparently." Utah replied.

"Interesting, that it is only in the field that successful usage of equipment without an AI has ever occured." The new Director said. "What if I told you, they were intended to function this way?"

"What?" Utah was confused.

"If AI was a necessity to allow the equipment to work, ONI would allow the Director to conduct his AI research, without suspicion." The new Director explained.

"He sabotaged the experiment?" Utah asked.

"You ever wondered why he had you test the equipment instead Virge, who usually tested everything in their newer technologies?" The new Director asked. "It's because he needed someone more expendable. Nearly killing a test subject with the equipment, should have been enough to allow ONI to grant his request."

"Why would he need the AI?" Utah asked.

"He wanted to recreate someone he lost using memory fragments. Ultimately, he failed." The new Director answered.

"Did Virge know about this?" Utah asked.

"He was aware of the Director's plans, but not his intent." The new Director answered. "Virge is actually the reason I need you. Not alot of people who've met him are still alive. And even fewer would be willing to help me find him for my intended purposes."

"Oh, you want me to help you kill him." Utah realized.

"Are you in now?" The new Director asked.

"Of course." Utah said.


	4. Arizona

**Me: This is the last of the three chapters I'm uploading today.**

 **Arizona: This chapter is entirely original content from Anonymous Fanz.**

...

The New Director and the guy in the grey armor walk down a hallway with a UNSC Navy captain. "I'm telling you, this one is a waste of time." The captain warned.

"I'll decide that for myself." The new Director said, before entering the room. In it, another Navy officer was tied to a chair.

"Looks like we got some A-hole and his body guard. I'm guessing you must be either rich or important." She said.

"I'd say the second one, but it's mostly matter of perspective." The new Director said.

"So what are you doing here, seeing me?" The officer asked.

"Because I think your skills would be more beneficial to my group than the UNSC Navy." The new Director answered.

"Skill? What skills?" The officer asked.

"You lead an assault on a boarding parties ship, and used it to take out an entire fleet of ships larger than you own. How do you think you were able to do this?" The new Director replied.

"Luck." The Navy officer said.

"Because you didn't play by the rules. You made your own. You're alive because you chose to break protocol, and attack when you should have retreated. You're here because your superiors believes protocol must be obeyed and enforced." The new Director replied. "My superiors believe that ends justify the means. They don't care about broken protocols, as long as their intrestes are fulfilled."

"Who are you working for?" The Navy officer asked.

"That's not as important as the mission they gave me; Find Virge." The new Director replied.

"Virge? You sure he even exists?" The Navy officer asked.

"I assure you, he is." The new Director said. "Have you heard of Project Freelancer."

"Just stories passed around about some old tech research program who's leaders went rogue." The officer answered.

"He was a part of it. In fact, he was so active in the group, some called him the first Freelancer, because it felt like he'd been a member longer than everyone else." The new Director said.

"You seem to know alot about Project Freelancer." The Navy officer said.

"That's because I'm making a new one. And I think you'd be a great choice to lead them." The new Director said.

"I might consider it. But I don't expect to do well." The officer said.


	5. Kentucky

Me: This is going to include a paragraph of my chapter the Stinger, from RvB: The Derek the Red Chronicles, but after that segment, the two chapters are completely different.

...

Derek the Reds POV

I feel really disoriented right now. What happened... I was fighting Virge... I'm in a cryopod... on the ship... There's a guy in front of me. I grabbed him, and slammed him against a wall. "Whoa. Take it easy man. I'm on your side." He doesn't look like one of the normal mercenaries. He isn't even wearing grey. "I'm agent Colorado. I was sent to retrieve you."

"Colorado? They didn't have a agent Colorado." I remember who they did and didn't have. Colorado isn't one of them. Not anymore.

...

 _Years ago_

"Hurry up and grab that intel." A team infiltrated a Resistance outpost to secure intel. Their leader knocked over a weapons rack, to barricade a door.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Their hacker replied, while bypassing the Resistance's security systems.

"Did you here something?" Another agent asked. He looked up, as a vent cover fell. Insurrectionist swordsman dropped from the vent, and shot the agent in the face.

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" A grenadier yelled.

"You bastard!" The leader attempted to hit the swordsman with the back of his shotgun, but he ducked and trip kicked him.

"We'll hold him off." The grenadier said, throwing a frag at the swordsman. He deflected the grenade with his sword, then rushed forward to kick her through a wall. He attempted to finished her with his sword, but she used a hard light shield to block the blade.

The leader got up, and used his coms. "Bravo, we may need a little back up." He reported. He tried to sneak up on the swordsman, but he quickly turned around and kicked the leader into a window, which cracked. He jumped in to the air, preparing to finish him off. The leader rolled out of the way of his slash, causing the sword to cut into the glass. The leader grabbed his pistol, and aimed at the swordsman. He moved in and grabbed the leader's arm, and redirected it towards his foot. "Aw shit!" The leader shot himself in the foot. The swordsman kicked him after he collasped in pain, sending him sliding across the room. The swordsman picked up the pistol, and fired it at West when she tried to follow him.

Suddenly, a sniper bullet flew past his head. "God dammit!" A sniper was shooting at him from across the halls. The sniper fired three more shots, but each one missed. The swordsman fired a single shot from the pistol at the sniper's rifle which broke the scope. "Oh come on!" He threw the gun away, and ran forward. The sniper ducked as the swordsman unloaded his pistol. He slid in front of the swordsman, and grabbed his the pistol, aiming it towards a wall. A captain jumped over the sniper, and kicked the swordsman in the face. The swordsman rolled toards the window. A captain fired a grenade launcher, which knocked the swordsman though the damaged window. "That...Let's not do that again." The sniper said, taking a moment to catch his breath. The sword stabbed into the ground near the window. The swordsman climbed back into the floor.

"This guy doesn't quit!" The leader said. The swordsman kicked the captain across the hall, smashing him through the window opposite to the previously shattered one. The captain barely grabbed on to a ledge, and struggled not to fall to his death. The sniper ran to his aid, while the grenadier grabbed the dropped grenade launcher, and began firing it the swordsman. He rolled out of the way of it's shot, and threw his sword into the gun while the Grenadier reloaded it, detonating it's ammo which both destroyed the weapon, and knocked the grenadier into a wall. The leader grabbed the sword after it smashed into a wall. He ran at the swordsman while he was unarmed. The swordsman grabbed the scopeless sniper rifle, and blocked the sword using the remains of the scope, while turning the rifle, allowing him a direct shot at the leader. When he fired, the bullet went through the leaders chest, and into a wall.

The swordsman picked up his sword and walked towards the grenadier. The sniper charged at the swordsman. He swung a punch, but the swordsman ducked it, and grabbed him. He threw the sniper towards the captain. He knocked down the captain and fell out of the second destroyed window. The swordsman turned back towards the grenadier. "Surprise motherfucker." The swordsman turned to see another soldier next to him. He punched him, sending him through a wall, causing him to crash on a nearby rooftop.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." The grenadier said, as she got up.

"Think that's the last we'll see of that guy?" The captain asked.

"I doubt it. He just killed three of us. I don't think that fall would've killed him." The soldier said.

"I hope what ever we found was worth it." The hacker said.


	6. New Mexico

**Me: I'm finally working on this. If Roosterteeth is doing what a lot of us think they're doing, then Hargrove is going to wish he still had Derek. Cause if anyone could impersonate Virge as Derek, it would be him.**

 **...**

Derek's POV

You wanna know the most annoying thing about knowing someone is roaming the galaxy impersonating you? It's the fact that they're turning worlds against you. People travel between the worlds spreading stories of someone that's not you, and the galaxy doesn't know it.

On the plus side, I'm able to use the Agent Kentucky identity as another new face. Unfortunately, I hate that face, and would rather shoot it in the face. Again. I hate wearing someone else's skin and pretending it's my own.

"WILL SOMEONE TAKE CARE OF THAT TURRET?!" Arizona ranted. The squad being pinned down by machinegun fire.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Colorado asked.

"I don't know, THROW A GRENADE?!" Utah suggested loudly and aggressively. A necessity when talking over machinegun fire. Although he seems to be a loud-spoken person in general.

"You want me to throw a grenade, while there's a wall in the way." Colorado asked. He's a fucking idiot. Not even Caboose is that dumb.

"Get out of cover and throw the grenade, dumbass." I instructed.

"Yeah, great idea. While I'm at it, I think I'll start wearing red shirts to these missions." Colorado replied. I feel tempted to throw him out of cover so I can throw the grenade myself.

Mex fired his sniper. The shot ricochet off of the above the gunner, and hit him in the back. Our current position shouldn't have any visual of the gunner to make that shot without moving into the gunner's firing range. "Mex, how did you do that?" I asked.

"He doesn't speak. Ever." Arizona explained.

"Where did you find him?" I asked. There has to be a backstory.

"Mex was here before all of us." Utah answered. That's not helping with my limited trust of these people. As long as they can lead to me to Virge, I'll be fine, but this probably won't last long.

...


	7. Virginia

**Goodbye reminds me a lot of Derek. If you don't know what I just said, you just missed an episode of RvB. Right now, I feel like I'm going back to the point where I started the first Virge fanfic. So, I'm going to show a flashback chapter that's going import later on. I would've waited until the later half of The First Freelancer Chronicles, but then I realized that I'd be covering a lot of already explained information by then. I'm still going to make that story, but at a point later on, when I don't have much else to write.**

...

Virge's POV

My head feels like it got slammed against the hardest door I could find. "Wake up." I have no idea who the hell that is. Oh, it's an alien. I'mma kill it. Crap, I forgot I don't have any weapons right now. Guess I'll have to resort to fisticuffs. The alien ducked under my first punch, "I do not wish to fight you."

"I want to kill your entire species." I responded. Wait a minute! Since when could I speak their language? Oh right, now I remember.

"I would prefer you did not. Some of my species aren't deserving of your hatred. It would be unfair to judge them by the blind fools actions." What the hell is this guy saying?

"I don't care what you want." I replied. Is this what alien prison is like? Disappointing. I was expecting some kind of forcefield sphere. Not a forcefield door. "I just want to break out and murder your kind."

"I could care less. Both the fools and the wise have become my enemies." What the fuck is this guy talking about?

"How?" I asked.

"It was my mission to kill those I was onced allied with. I attempted to free myself from the Prophet's control, and they sent me here as punishment." I don't get this guys ramblings. I'm understanding every word of his alien language, and I still don't know half of what he's saying.

"I just want to leave and murder your kind." I said. Not necessarily in that order.

"I would like to escape as well, so I can kill those who trapped me here." I understood all of that!

"Too bad I have to kill you." I replied.

"That is unnecessary. We can escape together and go our separate ways." The alien suggested.

"Why the hell would I not kill you immediately?" I asked.

"I shall make you an offer. Should I survive and you do not, I will murder all of my people, killing myself last." That sounds promising.

"What happens if you?" I asked. Got to watch out for those loopholes.

"If You survive, and I do, you will kill those responsible for imprisoning me here." The alien answered. "Should we both survive, we will achieve both goals together."

"We'll see what happens." I responded. I need to find a name for this guy.

...


	8. Found

**It appears Church may not be kill. Either this means I'll have to delay something I was planning, or that plan will be executed within the new season. As Cromartie said in Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles, "We will see".**

...

I'm amazed at how we can do so much and so little at the same time. Everytime something happens, it escalates quickly, and deescalates quicker. Phrasing! "Hello? Somebody! Anybody!" Now what?

"Move it! Move It!" What is Sarge doing with the Warthog today? He better not break it!

"Hey, slow down! I need to get—" Sarge almost hit that person.

"No can do! I'm late for battle!" Again? _He's like you, only more proactive in his suicide attempts._

Who are the two new guys? I don't think I've seen them on the island before. Ah, yeah! Island mystery time!

And Simmons appears to be experimenting with the Cracked Crystal Meshrooms. _Didn't Donut warn him not to use Drugs?_ He did, didn't he.

And Grif and Tucker are talking about something. I don't care enough to listen. Probably just one of them asking why we're here. Again.

I'm gonna solve the mystery. It's been too long since I had one of these! "Hello!" I introduced myself.

"You're Grif! Grif, can you help us?" What the hell? She just blatantly ignored me. _Probably because you're using active camoflage and I disabled your communication to make sure no one disturbs your nap._ Oh yeah. Thanks PSI. _For the camo of the reminder?_ Both.

Grif stopped laughing at the idea of him helping someone. "Who the hell are you?" An excellent question.

"Dylan Andrews, Interstellar—" Sounds familar. _It should. She interviewed you. That interview helped Church figure out Hargrove's name._ Which I already knew, because I'm awesome. _And you were working with him._ That too.

"Whoa, hold up—I just realized how much I don't care." Grif interupted.

"Captain Caboose, he fell off a cliff. I think he's dead." Dammit, I knew I should have gone up that moutain and wait for a random visitor! _You would have just shot them._ Yeah, you're probably right.

"Whoa, you killed Caboose? Good job! Can you kill Sarge next—ooh, wait, no! Donut, THEN Sarge!" Guess we can't do anything at this point. Deescalated too quickly again. Phrasing!

"Anyone seen my tanning oil?" Is that Donut?

"Jesus, Donut, we have guests! Put some clothes on, for pete's sake!" Grif yelled. God dammit, Dunut. Wait, that doesn't sound right. That sounds like something we'd say if Caboose were here. _Well..._

"Oh, Blue Tang Clan!" Tucker randomly shouted.

"The Red Kennedy's!" Grif shouted back. Are they doing a thing? I think their doing a thing. _Your deductive skills are astounding._

"SUCK IT NEWTON!" Sarge just fell from the sky and blew up another Warthog. I'm not cleaning that up.

"Oh ho ho, pyrotechnics!" The quiet one speaks! _I don't trust him._ Is it because he didn't yell "Son of a bitch" when he watched an explosion. _That and he's been quiet this whole time._ When have silent people ever been a problem? _Remember Robot Number Two?_ Crap, you're right.

"Damn! Foiled again!" Sarge cursed. Wait, how many jeeps did he break?

"Listen, everyone! I have no idea what the FUCK you're all doing, but you need to know your man Caboose is TERRIBLY injured, and possibly dead!" And Andrews seems to have had enough of our collective shit.

"Oh no, not Caboose!" The definitly not injured or dead Caboose exclaimed. "We need to go rescue him!"

"Y—you're okay?" Well, he's Caboose. This is one of his better days.

"Oh, pft, yeah. Y'know, I fell down and stuff, but y'know, I landed on my head, and that's okay because that's the part that's most used to it, so yeah I'm fine, things are good now, yeah, I'm gonna go lay down." God dammit, Caboose.

"Someone's got some 'splaining to do." _Aw, North Carolina is trying be badass._ He has the other Freelancers with him, so it works.

"You can start with who you are and what you're doing here." The other Carolina instructed.

"Washington and the Carolina's? You're alive!" Andrews sounds surprised. Why did she think they'd be dead? _I don't like how that makes Wash sound like the leader. It's unnatural._

"Don't sound so surprised. I believe Carolina asked some questions, ma'am." Wash deflected. Or reflected, I think. I'm not a grammer Nazi. _You should probably introduce yourself._ No, I wanna see how this goes.

"Of course. Dylan Andrews, Interstellar Daily. I'm doing a story about the attacks perpetrated by the Reds and Blues since Chorus—" Okay, this sounds interesting.

"Attacks?" Tucker interrupted.

"And the disappearances of the ex-Freelancer agents, as well." Andrews finished. Phrasing.

"Which Freelancers are missing?" South Carolina asked.

"All of them." Andrews answered. Figures. Most of them are dead. "Look, I've been searching for you for a VERY long time!"

"Well, congratulations Ms. Andrews..." South Carolina said.

"You've found us." North Carolina finished. Phrasing.


	9. North Carolina

**I'm wondering how many Freelancers aren't dead. Recovery One could have saved a few of them, and we wouldn't know. Like Grif said, no one ever stays dead.**

 **I'm hoping Temple is other Carolina, because that would make it VERY easy to retcon the remainder of the season. Because my story had him quit, so he'd never become Temple. If he is Temple. I don't know yet. I'm still waiting to find out.**

 **...**

 **North Carolina POV**

"Why don't we start with these attacks?" Wash asked.

"No. We came halfway across the galaxy, sacrificed our careers, and risked both life and limb for answers. So we start with my questions, or we walk." Ok, we're talking first.

"What exactly do you wanna know?" Wash asked.

"Simple. What have you all been doing since Chorus?" Wow. I don't think she's going to take "You don't want to know" for an answer.

Grif groaned. "Lots of bullshit, I don't even know where to start."

"Before or after the temple?" Tucker asked. They don't need to know about that. "If it's before, this is gonna get NSFW real quick."

"Temple?" Dylan asked.

"Ho yeah! After we captured Hargrove, we partied fucking hard!" Tucker replied.

"By partied hard, he means created a galaxy record breaking orgy pile." I clarified.

"Tucker used his sword to activate an alien device that makes the entire planets population—" I explained.

"WE SAID WE WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" Grif and Simmons are still mad about that?

"It was all like a planet-wide aphrodisiac! Things got real Bohemian!" Sarge exclaimed. "Mm-hmm!" I'm very glad I couldn't find anyone during the experience. It saved me a week of therapy with the Counselor.

"Yeah, y'all keep saying that! But everything felt normal to me!" Tucker noted.

"Surprising no one." Wash added. He said, unsurprised.

"Can we—can we change the subject?" Simmons asked.

"Oh, they're just upset because they got locked in a storage closet during the whole thing." Caboose explained.

"The subject. Change it." Grif demanded. Why is he so mad? He knows they didn't have control over their actions.

"To actually answer your question, after the war on Chorus we decided we were due some time off." Wash explained. And we're not even employed.

"We've earned some R&R. Even Carolina agreed!" Tucker added.

"I thought I'd give the simple life a day in court." Carolina said. And we didn't have to persuade her.

"No more adventures? Hell yeah, I was on board!" Grif enthused. Never thought I'd say that one.

...

 **North Carolina POV**

"West, I need you to scout the area, do a weapons check, and prepare defenses incase of an attack." My sister is worrying about everything.

"In that order, all at once, or whichever order I choose?" West asked.

"Now!" Carolina snapped, before turning off her radio.

"I thought you said you were going to take things easy." I reminded.

"I don't want to unprepared if something goes wrong within our first hour being here." She responded. I can understand that.

"We don't need to worry anymore. We're done fighting." I assured. "All our enemies are either dead, or rotting in prison. Or both."

"What if we run into a new enemy hiding on the island." So paranoid! This is why I'm glad I didn't stick around the Project for to long. "Like, what if a scientist that wants to rebuild Project Freelancer is hiding on the island, and tries to kill us."

"No one wants anything to do with Project Freelancer." I can't blame anyone either. It's like there's a curse where bad things happen to people who get involved with Freelancer. "All you need to do is relax."

"It's just..." We're making a breakthrough! "I don't know if I can."

"What?" I asked. I don't understand.

"I haven't 'relaxed' since the project started. It's always been a mission or training. Non-stop. I don't remember how to stop." Huh. I feel like this is something the Counselor should have helped her with. Then again, his job was to keep them in the best mental state for running missions effectively.

"Well, this is a good place to start." I said.

"You mean stop." Carolina corrected.

"Huh?" Once again, I don't understand.

"Stop. I'm trying to stop doing...anything." Carolina explained. Oh, right.

"Well, I'm not the expert on grammer." I replied.

"Expert! That's it!" Sounds like she has an idea. Where's she going?

...


End file.
